The Flower and the Bees
by VintagePen
Summary: Fiona Frauenfeld arrives to the Peregrine Home with no sense of who she really is. Hugh is just a boy who continues through his immortal life with the same old people. When these two meet, they have some sort of connection. This is a story about how Fiona learns to adjust and accept her new life. Could there be someone for everyone? Even people with extraordinary gifts?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I am a BIG fan of _Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_ series! This story is a Fiona x Hugh ****fan fiction! :) Even though, I do love Jacob x Emma, but I love Fiona x Hugh even more! Their relationship needs to have more moments in the next book. :) BTW when Fiona arrives to the home for the first time, it's 1906. In the loop, it's 1940. (If you're confused, it'll be explained later :) ) Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Gray skies, the calming cry of the ocean. Rocking the boats at sea back and forth in swift motion. Waves crashing onto the rocks and shores. Reaching out farther with every crash. The small town murmuring with life, farmers and fishermen bumping elbows and boasting about their latest achievement in their trade. Carinholm Island. The colors of grays and browns add to the charm. Engulfing the bright colors of the outside, into its own time warp. The sun peeked its head through the curtains of clouds. Occasionally giving off warmth and brightness to the island. Out in the distance, away from the town, there stood a house. It was a big roomy house that was perched on top of a hill. It was hidden by the hills of dried overgrown grass that danced in the direction of the wind. Skeleton like trees numbered the surroundings. Shrubs and murky water stood silently nearby.

A young woman appeared from the crowd of trees from the direction of the town. She held a suitcase and clutched her skirts as she walked on the dusty trail towards the old house. Seagulls called out as they flew through gray skies. Her eyes could not help but wander all over the home. It was different from what she used to. She had her assumptions about her new life.

Fiona took a deep breath as she arrived at the front steps. The salty air was whipping at her face as well as her skirts. Before stepping onto the porch, she held up a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. She wanted to verify that this lonesome house was indeed the correct one. She clutched the handle of her weary suitcase as panic coursed through her.

At the start of her journey, her parents left her at the train station in their hometown of Dublin, Ireland. No goodbye, no kisses, no hugs, no promises to write. They just handed her the suitcase, the destination address, and her train and ferry tickets. All they said was "be a good girl now," and rushed off to their carriage. All she could do now was nod and go on her way.

When Fiona found out she was a peculiar, everyone she knew and loved turn their backs with disgust. They resented her as if she was the devil himself. Crosses and holy water were thrown in her direction. There would be whispers of prayers whenever she walked by someone. One time her mother hired an exorcist to "cure" Fiona and rid her of the evil spirit that has plagued her. Her father hung up crucifixes all over their home. For weeks and months she kept trying to explain to them that she was still their little flower and that she could control her newly found power. "Everything can be the way it was," Fiona would often say to her loved ones, but all they did was shake her away and her parents eventually locked her in her room. Fiona often remembered her mother weeping and her father giving frustrated sighs. She even recalled all those countless times of screaming, yelling, crying, and cursing herself in anger, frustration, and sadness. Eventually, she bathed in the silence and isolation.

About a week before Fiona arrived at her new home, Miss Peregrine, the head of the institution, visited her. It was one of the rare chances that Fiona was released from her room. She remembered the strange woman watching her, like a bird watches their prey. It was almost frightening to look her in the eye.

"Don't be frightened child," Miss Peregrine reassured her with a graceful smile.

As the visit went on, Miss Peregrine informed her parents of what Fiona truly was. She explained that the origins of humans are diverse. That the majority are the normality. However, there is a small mass of personae that are born with a peculiarness. It cannot be seen physically but it is believed that it is weaved within the soul. It can surfaced whenever it chooses. The peculiarity can show at birth or in the later adult years. Miss Peregrine comforted Fiona's parents that the peculiarity of a person can skip a few generations. She even gave a brief diagnosis of her parents reaction and her father even threatened Miss Peregrine to throw her out of the house. To calm their spirits, she offered Fiona her home. She explained the type of home she runs. Her parents thought it would be best that Fiona would be better among her kind. So they reluctantly agreed to the bird woman's offer and fixed a date when Fiona would be arriving.

Here she is, on the third of November in 1906, on the doorstep of Miss Peregrine's home. Fiona had to go through a cave like entry way to get to the house. Her heart was beating rather quickly as her hand neared the wooden door. 'What if I don't fit in with the other children?' Was a thought that ran through her head. Even though she was sixteen, she still felt small in a room with people her age.

The sound of locks unlocking brought her out of her reverie of panic. She drew her hand back quickly. The sounds of giggling children could be heard as the door swung open. A little girl with doll like eyes and perfect curls answered the door.

Fiona just stared at her. She couldn't believe at the little girl's beauty. She looked like a princess from the stories she read as a little girl. The small memory of normalcy before everything went to hell made Fiona feel a twinge of sadness.

"Hello," the little girl greeted her.

"H-hello," Fiona smiled back.

"You must be the new girl that is going to live with us," The little girl looked at Fiona with a wondering sparkle in her eye.

Fiona nodded at the statement, "Me name is Fiona. What is yours lass?"

"My name is Claire, Claire Densmore. How do you do?" Claire gave a bob of a curtsy.

"Quite well, thank you," Fiona peeked inside as Claire led her in.

The house was even bigger on the inside. There was a grandfather clock that stood next to a curtained window. There were shelves filled with books on the wall next to the staircase. A bench near the entry way of another room next to two sets of hooks with coats hanging and shoes resting on the ground. The fading floral wallpaper added to the house's grandeur. The glossy banister spiraled to two floors of rooms. There were tulip like lamps at every entry way. Fiona was greeted by a warmth from a nearby fire and chatter of other children.

"You'll like it here Fiona," Claire said as she closed the door.

Fiona wasn't used to the commotion of the house. She had gotten used to being on her own since she was isolated in her room. It kind of overwhelmed her, but she just rooted herself to one place and waited for further instruction.

"Wait here while I go get the headmistress," Claire told her and ran upstairs and disappeared into the second floor.

She watched Claire go and wondered what was so peculiar about her. She walked over to the book shelf and looked at all the different books. Some had nameless spines, others had titles with unpronounceable words. After scanning a few books and reading the first pages, she wandered over to the window.

Bodies of other children could be seen playing on the dry field. She saw a girl spout fire from her hands. Another girl in the far corner of the field was lifting heavy boulders to create a little castle for the other children.

"Welcome to your new home, Miss Frauenfeld," A voice greeted as footsteps descended the staircase.

Fiona turned to find a smiling Miss Peregrine coming down the staircase. "Hello head mistress," she greeted as she gave a bob of a curtsy. Miss Peregrine waved her hand, "No need for the formalities. Miss Peregrine will be just fine." Her cheeks turned pink at her mistake.

"Don't worry about it," Miss Peregrine reassured her as she gave Fiona's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I apologize for not greeting you at the door. I hope Miss Densmore gave you a warm welcome."

Fiona nodded at her statement. She notice Miss Peregrine take out a pocket watch and glance at the time. "Lunch time just ended about twenty minutes ago but, you must be starved."

Her stomach growled in reply.

Miss Peregrine gave out a little giggle and instructed Fiona to follow her to the kitchen.

On the way to the designated area, Fiona clutched her suitcase and held it close to her.

The hallways had the same fading floral wallpaper and the wall lamps. The lamps reminded Fiona of sleeping tulips with bright bulbs within them. They passed a dining room with a long table with many chairs bordering the table. There was a little library with chairs, a fireplace and two tables. Fiona couldn't believe there were two common rooms for relaxation and quiet time. There was also books and a fireplace in both rooms but instead of a table, there were elegant couches and comfortable looking chairs.

The pair finally arrived at a big kitchen. There was a wooden table in the middle with flour dusted on the top. Some stools were tucked underneath the table. There were cabinets and closets filled with dishes and different types of dried foods. There was a stove with four hot plates on the surface. Fiona gave the stove a questionable look since she never has seen a stove like it before. An icebox was in a far corner near a small sheer-curtained window. Instead of the wallpaper, the walls were painted white.

Fiona set down her suitcase on the floor while she pulled out a stool to sit down on. Miss Peregrine went searching in the pantry and went over to the icebox to retrieve a jarred substance.

"I'll fix you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Fiona nodded in thanks and folded her hands in her lap.

She turned her head as a violin could be heard above their heads.

"Oh, Horace must be practicing. He is such a sweet boy." Miss Peregrine smiled as she hummed along to the tune of the violin. "You will get well acquainted with everyone here at supper time. We hardly get any newcomers. So tonight will be a celebration."

After serving her the sandwich, Miss Peregrine said she would go fetch the other children to escort her to her new room and give a tour of the premises.

Fiona nodded and thanked her quietly. The woman exited the room in an excited pace. She bit into her late lunch and took note of her easiness of adapting to her new home. She recognized that there was a natural tone throughout the island and house. She noted to ask Miss Peregrine if she could have a garden of flowers and vegetables.

After a couple of more bites, she finished the sandwich and gave out a contended sigh. Fiona still doubts about the other children liking her. She thought Miss Peregrine liked her, but then again, she has to like all the children she takes in. Her doubts had been running amuck in her head. Giggles in the distance made her realize that she isn't alone. She looked out to the gray horizon and sent a little prayer towards her new life.

Hugh was outside playing with Olive, Emma and the other children. Bronwyn and some of the younger kids were on the far side playing in a stone castle that she built. His game; however, was a little adventurous for the young ones. They were playing "Save the Unicorn." Emma graciously played the fire breathing dragon while she guards the crown bearing unicorn that is played by Olive. Olive would sometimes levitate and fly all around and makes horse noises on occasion. Of course she would hold onto her shoes that were made with five pound weights to keep her at bay. All the others would be soldiers that would be armed with wooden swords and metal shields. The object of the game was to "slay" the dragon and save the unicorn. Hugh was always captain because he was one of the older kids and the usual champion of the game.

His little army was crouched in the tall dried grass, waiting signs of movement. Hugh silently commanded his pack to begin moving quietly towards a sitting Olive. She didn't notice the swarm of boys getting nearer as she was making a daisy crown for her champion.

Hugh noticed a small swarm of buzzing bees and told them to quiet down. They silenced themselves with a quiet hum and rested on nearby flowers. When he felt they were near enough, he got on his knees to be ready for anything that may happen. His followers did the same thing. Their little fingers clutching the handles of their swords. The wind whipping at their faces.

Suddenly, he heard a crunch of grass somewhere in the distance. He halted his movements as his goggled eyes scanned his surroundings. There was silence and then another crunch.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

He gave a nod to his teammates as the noise grew nearer.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

They all raised their swords in anticipation.

A burst of fire erupted in front of them with a ferocious roar that made some of the children gulp down their nervousness.

A dusty blonde head popped up from the grass as fire blew from her mouth and escaped her hands.

Hugh and his army gave out their rattling battle cry as they darted towards Emma. Emma spouted fire all around her to keep the army at bay.

"You'll never reach the Unicorn!" She yelled as a prancing Olive is neighing for help.

"Oh yea? We'll see about that!" Hugh yelled back.

Him and three other boys charged towards Emma while the others ambushed her from the side.

"Oh no you don't!" Emma snickered as she shot fireballs at the other boys as she blew fire towards Hugh's team.

Hugh and the boys managed to duck before the fire reached them. They raised their metal shields to block the fireballs. He looked around and saw some of his boys already down for the count. If the "dragon" touches you arm, leg, hand, or anywhere else on your person, you are out of the game and must lie on the ground.

He saw a few of the boys retreat and motioned for them to huddle. They crouched around each other and looked at one another.

"Okay, Schmidt and Luxe are out of the game."

"God bless their souls," A boy added. They nodded in agreement.

"Now Plan B plays into action," Hugh told them.

"I want everyone to run towards Emma. Once she spits fire at us, then we put our shields up."

"Then what do we do next?" A chubby faced boy piped up.

"Well, She has to breathe sometime. So once she takes a breather, I will run around her and save Olive. You guys will distract her with your swords. Ready? Let's go!" Hugh commanded.

They assembled as planned and charged towards Emma with a mighty yell that could be heard across the sea.

"Coming back for more?" Emma grinned as she lit two fireballs. She threw them at the oncoming army. Both were easily avoided.

"Hm, more power then," she sucked in a deep breath and exhaled fire from her lungs.

"Now boys!" Hugh cried as all their shields went up in a big moving wall.

The other children that were at the castle began to cheer and yell at the army. They clapped their hands as they got near to Emma.

The fire licked at the metal shields as the boys pressed on. Some of them winced at the crawling fire. They clutched their swords and raised their heads high. The sudden encouragement from the others made their spirits high and drove them to win.

The boys managed to get within five feet of Emma. Hugh peeked from behind his shield and could tell Emma was going to recede her fire. As she began to inhale, he bolted around her. But, she threw a couple fireballs at him but he was able to zig zag around those. A couple almost got to him, but with his quick footing he was able to devoid the attack. He nearly sprinted to a waving Olive. The rest of the team took the cue and let down their steaming shields and charged at a distracted Emma.

When they got near her, they pointed their swords at her and told her to yield. Emma pouted and raised her hands in defeat and got on her knees. A proud Hugh lifted a feather light Olive into his arms and cheered at his victory. Olive crowned him with the victory crown and clapped at her champion.

All the other kids gathered at the victorious army and cheered and clapped. Boys patted Hugh on the back. He gave everyone their respected high fives and a 'good job!' Emma made her way through the jubilant crowd, "Good work Hugh. You always manage to beat me." She put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe next time you can give me a challenge," he chuckled as he went over to the side of the house to put down his weapons. He took a cloth from his pocket and wiped the beading sweat off his forehead and gave a contended sigh. The ends of his light brown hair were sticking to his skin.

After a pile of wooden swords and metal shields were put away, Hugh went over to a tree with a buzzing beehive dangling from one of the branches. The buzzing bees greeted him with their usual hum. He let a few bees escape his mouth to join the others.

The rest of the children spread themselves out amongst the grounds. Others went back to the rock castle, Emma and Bronwyn sat in the grass, some of the boys were in packs talking about a comic in the papers or sports. Hugh liked to be by himself when he is tending to his beehive. He gets along with the other kids but mostly likes to keep to himself.

Hugh has to be a role model for the younger children since he is the oldest. In reality he is one of the younger children because last month he turned forty-nine years old, while some of the others are reaching their nineties. His body however, stayed seventeen years old since he entered Miss Peregrine's loop of 1940.

He was born on October 24, 1857. Over the years, Hugh has been forgetting where he originated from. With his accent, he knew it must've been somewhere in England. After all the years of anger and self-hatred, he has trained his mind to wipe out any memory of his past life before Miss Peregrine. He remembered a farm. An occasional memory of his former self will drift into his dreams but he always dismisses them and continues on with his new life.

He turned his attention back to his buzzing companions. Hugh began to outstretch his arm as some bees landed on it. They covered his entire forearm. He petted their soft exteriors as they rested on him.

Hugh peeked into the hive. He noticed a little bee was having trouble climbing the honeycomb. "Here little fella," he reached in and put him somewhere where it is easier to climb.

He cared deeply for his bees or any other bees, not just the ones living in his stomach. He felt they were a part of him besides the fact that almost a thousand lived in his stomach. He felt comfortable around them. He always regarded them as his family besides Miss Peregrine and the children. They didn't judge him and he felt free.

Miss Peregrine opened the back door where the children were enjoying the outdoors, "Children! Children!"

All the children turned their heads and walked over to their headmistress.

Once all the children were gathered, she smiled with great joy, "Good news children, our new member of the family is finally here."

Several children turned to each other with giddiness and a murmur of excitement rolled through the children.

"Her name is Fiona Frauenfeld and she hails from Ireland."

Olive and Bronwyn "oohed" at the mention of another country.

"She is quite shy, so try not to overwhelm her," Miss Peregrine stood to the side so she could let the children inside.

"Those who have kitchen duty, please report to the kitchen at once." A series of groans were echoed.

"Miss Bloom and Mr. Apiston, I am leaving you in charge of our new ward. Please give her a tour of the grounds and show her to her quarters. She is going to have the empty room that is next to yours and Miss Bruntley's quarters." Miss Peregrine turned and followed the children inside. "You can fetch her in the kitchen."

"Well, I guess its time to meet this new flower to our wild garden," Emma stated as she followed the others inside.

'_I wonder what she__'__s like,__'_ Hugh wondered as he followed Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another update! Wooooo! This where a little moment happens between two people and...someone else XD! Hope you guys had a good day/night! Read and Review Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Fiona stood impatiently at the table. She tapped the table to a nervous beat as she awaited the return of Miss Peregrine.

She could hear the oncoming mumble of children. She stood up straighter and gulped down her doubts. '_Here it goes. Try to smile and talk more,__' _ she told herself.

When she looked up, a line of children were before her. They stared at her with wide eyes and cheeky grins. Her cheeks turned a slight pink at their stares.

"You are awfully pretty," a little girl with a short mop of curls said. Fiona could not help but giggle of embarrassment at the statement.

"Welcome to your new home!" another boy chimed in.

"Thank you," Fiona gave them a sincere smile in return to the greeting. Her cheeks turned even a brighter shade of pink.

After simple introductions, Miss Peregrine and two others popped up behind the children. The two persons with her seemed around Fiona's age. The girl had dusty blonde hair and a fair complexion with gems for eyes. The boy however, was taller and leaner than the girl. His eyes were goggled, but his hair was a shiny light brown. Fiona could not keep her hazel eyes off his goggled eyes. It intrigued her for some reason.

"Well, Miss Frauenfeld, I trust that you met some of the others." She gave Fiona a smile. "Okay children, dinner will not prepare itself." The children that greeted Fiona groaned and rolled their eyes.

After they dispersed to go do their jobs, Fiona joined Miss Peregrine's side. The blonde girl graced her with a smile, but the boy gave a quick smile and an intense stare. Fiona noticed her blush deepen.

"Miss Frauenfeld, I am going to leave you in the care of Miss Bloom and Mr. Apiston. I am afraid I have some things to take care of but, I shall see you at dinner." Miss Peregrine nodded and left in a quick pace.

Fiona watched the darkly dressed head mistress leave. Her black silhouette disappearing into the shadows of the house. She held her suitcase behind her as she waited for her tour guides to introduce themselves.

"Hello there. My name is Emma Bloom. Nice to meet you," Emma greeted.

Fiona nodded, "My name is Fiona Frauenfeld. Pleasure," She noticed Emma stick out her hand. She shook her hand and noticed it was a bit warmer than anyone else's hand she touched.

"My name is Hugh Apiston. Welcome to the family," he smiled and a bee flew out of his mouth.

Fiona could not help but gasp in sheer surprise. Hugh quickly covered his mouth with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"It's a normal occurrence. Don't worry," Emma stated to Fiona. She felt a little guilty at her reaction.

"Sorry, I meant no offense. I am still not used to this different life. I never knew there were people like me," Fiona gave Hugh an apologetic look. He just stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry. You'll fit in with us in no time," Emma smiled and gave Fiona a comforting pat on her shoulder.

The three began to walk away from the kitchen. "As you noticed in this hallway, there is the dining room and the common rooms," Emma pointed out.

"As well as a library," Hugh added.

Fiona nodded and was led to the staircase. As she headed up, other children passed them by. She clutched onto the smooth, glossy banister.

"So what is Ireland like Fiona?" Hugh asked.

Fiona sort of froze at the question. She didn't think about her homeland since she set foot on the island. "Well, it's a wee bit different from Carinholm."

"Oh yea? How so?"

"The hills are always so green instead of the dried brown. The breeze is gentle as a mother's lullaby rather than it whipping at your face. From a higher view, the hills look like emeralds. There are little towns such as the one a little ways from you," she smiled at the fond memory of her homeland.

"Hey, our browned hills and salty air give this place charm," Hugh jested. Emma just rolled her eyes.

Fiona let out a chuckle at Hugh's sarcastic remark.

"Well, I for one think Ireland sounds like a wonderful place," Emma added.

Once they came to the top of the stairs, the three came to halt. Fiona looked all around. There was the same wallpaper and tulip like lamps between every two rooms. They were giving off a soft glow.

"This floor contains the boys bedrooms, a classroom, their washroom, and Miss Peregrine's office."

Fiona peeked behind Emma's shoulder.

Hugh led the girls to the classroom. He opened the door to a fairly sized room. Once they entered he closed the door.

"This is where the younger kids come to learn," Emma said as she glided in and sat on a desk.

"Miss Peregrine teaches them on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Us older kids are not obligated to sit in during these classes. We have the freedom to pick an area of study," Hugh noted.

"I study myths of other cultures and battle strategies," Emma told Fiona.

"I study bees and other insects," Hugh flashed a proud smile.

"Is there anything that interests you?" She asked.

Fiona pondered a moment, "I guess plants. I always would've liked to learn how to make them into medicines."

"Interesting," another voice answered.

All three gasped in surprised. Fiona's eyes widen at the sight of a book floating in midair.

"Jesus Millard! You need to stop doing that!" Hugh said to the invisible person.

"Are you talking to a ghost?" Fiona asked, she was slightly shaken up from the sight.

"No, my dear girl, I am just an invisible person," the voice answered.

"An invisible person that needs to go put some clothes on," Emma mumbled.

Fiona couldn't believe that a boy could be completely invisible. Her cheeks turned pink when she heard Emma's snide remark and tried to avert her eyes somewhere else. It was pretty nerve wrecking.

After the book was put back in its place, the voice replied, "Where are my manners?"

"Wherever you left your clothes," Hugh retorted with a smirk.

"You have jokes. My name is Millard Nullings, enchanté mademoiselle," Fiona could feel her hand being touched and raised. She could feel his invisible lips giving her hand a peck. Her cheeks turned a bright pink. Hugh rolled his eyes.

"M-my name is Fiona Frauenfeld," She let her hand drop.

"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl who hails from the land of Ireland," Millard commented. Fiona looked down with a smile and her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

"Yes, now you two have been introduced. Let's get on with the tour," Hugh said with an impatient edge to his voice.

"I'll let you continue your tour until I ask this celtic tulip about her pursue in botany."

Fiona could feel a deep blush grow throughout her cheeks and neck at Millard's flirtatious statement.

"All right, just ask your question," Hugh simmered.

Before Millard asked Fiona any questions, Emma intervened, "How about you ask her over dinner Millard? We want her to relax before its time to head down to the dining room."

Millard gave out a brisk sigh, "Oh all right. I'll let you continue your tour. Excuse me." He picked up a few books, "Good bye mademoiselle Fiona," he held Fiona's hand again and gave it a quick peck before proceeding to exit.

"He never knows when to be quiet," Hugh said.

Fiona gave him a questionable look.

"I mean when he is fixated on a topic, he could go on and on without stopping."

"Yes, well now you've met Millard," Emma smiled. "He loves to study various topics and is usual scolded by Miss Peregrine to not be in the nude very often."

"Bird willing, if he can't do the simple task of putting on clothes then what the hell is the point of spending so much time taking notes of different topics completely naked," Hugh huffed. Emma responded by rolling her eyes.

"Shall we continue?"

As they exited the classroom and proceeded to the third floor, Hugh was silently sulking behind the two girls. _'__Why the hell was Millard acting suave as hell towards Fiona?__'_ He even wondered why that bothered him so much. He barely knew Fiona. Hugh couldn't care less if she took a liking to the nerd. His bees buzzed in an agitated way.

Fiona was shocked at the way the invisible boy greeted her. In the fairytales she read as a child, the Prince always greeted his princess in that manner. The idea made her blush and a silly grin spread across her lips.

"What are you smiling about?"

Fiona looked up at a curious Emma, "N-nothing. I am just happy about the beginning of my new life here." Her cheeks turned a faint pink.

Hugh rolled his eyes.

The group ascended to the third floor. Hugh adjusted his goggles as his bees swarmed him. Emma turned to Fiona, "I forgot to enquire, but what makes you peculiar?"

"Excuse me?" Fiona asked.

"She meant what is your power, I guess. Like she can light fire from her hands and mouth. I can control bees and I have thousands of them in my stomach."

"Here I'll show you," Emma said. She snapped her fingers and a little flame lit up from her fingers.

Fiona could not help but stare at the little flame in excitement.

"Now it's your turn," Hugh grinned.

Fiona was still shy about her gift. Both hands were clutching the handle of the suitcase. Hugh gave her a playful nudge and Emma graced her with an encouraging smile. Fiona looked around for some sort of vegetation, her eyes landed upon a potted dying plant in a corner. She cast it a sympathetic look towards the welting plant.

Emma and Hugh looked at her with anticipated stares. Fiona took a deep breath and raised her hand towards the drooping plant. It leaves were tinged with brown. She concentrated on the plant and it began to shake. During the transformation, its former green color returned as it stood taller. A few daises popped up around it too.

Fiona exhaled and let her hand down and looked proudly at the now healthy looking plant. Emma and Hugh clapped with amazement.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Emma squealed.

Fiona went over and picked two daises for her new friends.

"Thank you Fiona. It's beautiful," Emma smiled and put the dainty flower in her hair.

One of Hugh's bees flew out of his mouth and buzzed around the flower in Fiona's hand.

"Oh," Fiona blushed as the bee landed on the flower.

"It's okay. He's a harmless fella," Hugh reassured Fiona. He took ahold of her hand that was holding the daisy. He could see her blush upon her cheeks as the insect nestled on the bud. Something about her looking at his bee so innocently made his heart beat a little quicker.

Fiona's blush deepen when Hugh put his hand upon hers. She has never been this close with someone, ever. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Fiona prayed to God that Hugh could not hear it. However, his presence made everything a bit nicer for some strange reason.

Emma cleared her throat.

Fiona let go of the offered daisy and took a small step away from Hugh. Hugh held the daisy and looked away with a slight blush.

Emma's curious eyes darted back and forth between the pair, "Well, your peculiarness is absolutely stunning. We can have gardens and lots of flowers! Also I am pretty sure Hugh's bees would appreciate it," Emma smirked in Hugh's direction. Hugh just nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

All Fiona could do was nod and blush.

Emma turned her back to the two and proceeded down the corridor. Hugh snuck a glance at the quiet girl. He noticed her eyes were cast down and she quickly followed the blonde. He was nervous that he made have come off as too forward when he put his hand upon hers. _'__Stupid Hugh! Why did you do that?__'_ he thought to himself. He looked at her walking frame and followed soon after.

They stopped in front of a door that looked similar to all the other doors on the third floor.

"On this floor, all the girl's rooms are located here as well as the girl's washrooms."

Fiona nodded.

"The door we are standing in front of is actually you room," Emma opened the door for her.

"My room is right next to yours," Emma informed.

Fiona stepped into her new room. The room looked nothing like her room back home. The walls were painted a soft yellow, that reminded her of canary feathers. There were sheer lace curtains over the window. There was a small desk with a wooden chair. In the corner there was a metal bed frame with a plump mattress and pristine white pillows and covers. A larger version of the tulip lamps were at either side of her bed. There were tiny painted roses on the glass. In her old room, there were plants and overgrown trees at every inch of her room.

She couldn't help but smile and let her hand graze the sheets. She took a peek outside the window and had the view of the ocean and the horizon. It took her breath away. "Thank you. Even though I haven't known you two very long, I consider you my good friends." She felt tears were peeking out from her eyes.

Emma glided over to Fiona and gave her a nice warm hug, "There is no need to thank me. I am glad to have a friend like you," She smiled and brushed curls out of Fiona's face. Hugh patted Fiona's shoulder and gave her a sincere smile, "You are apart of our family now, Fiona." She smiled back at him.

Emma and Hugh said their good byes and told what time Fiona had to be down for dinner.

After the door was closed, Fiona let out an exhausted sigh, "I am such a fool for tearing up over a new room." She let out a yawn. Fiona had not realized how exhausted she was from the journey. The towns people gave her grave looks when she asked where the Peregrine house was. They told her short anecdotes of an old sad widow who lived in that house. An old shepherd man only led her halfway through the forest and told her to go through the bog and then walk up towards the hills.

The only weird thing about the way up towards the house was the weather changed after she entered and exited the bog. It went from sprinkling and gray skied, to dry and partly sunny.

She lugged her suitcase onto the wooden desk. She looked at the worn out, faded exterior. Fiona clicked open the latches and opened it up to her neatly folded clothes. She opened her small closet and began to hang up her dresses and put away other clothing items in the small drawers. She didn't come from rich parents, so she didn't have a lot of clothing. Back home, if her dresses were torn or outgrown, her or her mother would sew a patch or alter the dress to fit her again. She had a simple white cotton nightgown and a few undergarments. She took an ivory brush and some ribbons for her hair.

After putting away her clothes and storing away the suitcase, she began to unlace her boots. She batted her tired eyes and took a glance at the clouds and laid back and closed her eyes. The sound of laughing children lulled her to a long awaited sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hell again! OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I AM SO SORRY! Well, as a reward for your patience, here is a LONG chapter with lots of tense fluff! Happy reading! and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The smell of lavender and other aromas filled the senses, sending Fiona in a euphoric dizziness. Soft flower beds lay beneath her resting body. A gentle breeze drifts lazily throughout the soft meadow. Fiona sits up and admires at the pristine white dress that sways with the breeze. She smiles at the rolling green hills that look like emerald tidal waves creeping up from the endless meadows of different brightly colored flowers. The sky is a hazy blue with tints of purples and oranges, the sun casts a beloved warmth to her skin. She runs around with hedges that are in the shape of wild horses. Exotic birds sing their melodies and the leaves weave Fiona into graceful twirls. Fiona felt free and her heart is filled with a never ending joy.

Buzzing bees land on the flowers and she could hear a faint voice calling her name. _Fiona! Fiona!_ She turns her head but cannot find the owner of the voice. _Fiona! Fiona!_ The voice sounded distant but familiar. Her eyes descended on a tall figure of a boy. Her feet began to running towards the figure. She couldn't see his face, not even the clothes he was wearing, just darkness. Before she reached him a loud banging was shaking the ground. Fiona felt frightened. She stopped in her tracks and the dark figure just stood there and looked at her. The banging continued and soon everything was dropping into a pit of darkness.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Fiona woke up to someone knocking on the door. Her heart was fluttering frantically from her dream turned nightmare. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes and told the person who was knocking to come in. Emma popped her head in with a graceful smile.

"Hello Fiona. Did you have a restful nap?" Emma strode in and sat next to her.

Fiona nodded with a smile as she sat up to make room for the dusty blonde. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Thank you for waking me or I'll have slept through supper."

"I bet the journey over here wasn't easy," Emma casted Fiona a sympathetic smile.

"It wasn't, I took a train and a small ferry boat to get to the island, Then I had to go on a small hike through woods and go through a cave like swamp."

"Well, maybe I should be calling you 'Jungle Jane' instead of Fiona," Emma giggled.

Fiona gave her a giggle and a pointed look at the nickname.

"Well, Miss Peregrine rang the bell for dinner," Emma informed the girl. "I ran up here to fetch you. Everyone wants to meet you," She smiled as she helped Fiona to her feet.

"Wait, let me put on my shoes," Fiona pleaded. Emma put her hands on her hips and waited patiently for the girl to put on her shoes.

Once Fiona's boots were tied, both girls exited the room arm in arm.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Hugh departed with Fiona and Emma, he returned to his hive. He trekked down the stairs with bees buzzing around his head. Something about Fiona calling him her friend sent a fluttering to his chest. He remembered when he first arrived to the Bird's house. He felt so much anger and resentment towards himself and all the others. He didn't talk to the others and gave everyone a disgusted look. But, then over time he had learned to let go of the pain and hatred and return to love. That's why he is always happy to see other peculiars live in their own skin. That same warm feeling reoccured when Fiona thanked them.<p>

Hugh's lips formed into a soft smile as he descended down the stairs to reach the first floor.

"Ow," a voice rang out as a notebook hit the floor.

The sound of the notebook hitting the floor shook Hugh from his thought.

His smile disappeared as his eyes casted onto Millard's invisible form.

"You should watch where you are going Hugh," Millard said with annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry mate, I was in deep thought about something," Hugh retorted back as he handed the notebook back.

"Really? About what? You usually mock me about being in deep thought about a variety of topics," Millard said. Hugh could feel his invisible eyes scanning him.

"Its none of your damn business, okay?" Hugh snarled. His bees were buzzing around him in a flustered way.

"Well, you don't have to get your knickers in a twist. Anyway, where is that lovely creature you were escorting around the premises?" Millard's voice had a hint of eagerness to it.

"Emma and I just left her in her room to rest for a bit before dinner and she is not a creature. Fiona is a human being, you dork." Something in Hugh twitched with a bit of annoyance.

Millard sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I meant no harm by the name. It's another word for a divine being. I am saying she is goddess like. My goodness, for all the books we own, you are very naïve about the english language."

Hugh's fist clenched. He took a deep breath to refrain from shoving Millard down the stairs. "I am not naïve, I just don't label other human beings with that title. Also, I certainly don't spend all my time with my nose in a book all day long. I like to have fun with the others."

Millard gave out an exasperated sigh, "I have fun just like you and the others, but I like spending my time reading and learning. Knowledge is a hunger that cannot be fed."

Hugh rolled his eyes, "Well, don't disturb Fiona when you stomp up the stairs. She has had a long day." He was glad that he had that secret thank you and smile that Fiona graced him before he left her room.

"I do not stomp. I would never disturb the sleeping flower," Millard said. "By the way, do you know what makes her peculiar?"

Hugh's fingers grazed his pocket containing her daisy that she grew in front him and Emma, "She can control the earth. I mean that she can grow stuff in an amount of minutes. I was lucky enough to witness her growing flowers and bringing a dying plant back to life."

"Fascinating! No wonder she wanted to study botany and herbal plants. She can control the earth with her mind, what a woman!" Millard said with a giddiness to his demeanor.

Hugh had to suffocate a rising laugh when Millard reacted in such a goofy way. He wondered why he found Fiona so intriguing for someone he just met. A twinge of jealousy rang through Hugh for some strange reason.

"I must go and review my vocabulary of botany words! I'll see you at supper, thank you for bringing this beauteous woman into my life!" Millard replied as he scampered up the stairs towards the library.

Hugh could not believe at Millard's infatuation with Fiona. He was confused as to why he liked her. Sure, she is easy on the eyes, but both boys didn't know her well enough to develop an infatuation towards the girl. Something about Millard giving the eye to Fiona made the bees in his stomach gurgle with annoyance.

After giving off an irritated sigh and shaking his head in disbelief, he continued to descend towards the first floor. He reminded himself to get a couple of drawings of the inside of his hive for his "Evolution of the Hive" drawings. Ever since his bees have been with him, he has documented the many hives that they inhabited. He even recalled one time where Enoch had angered him so badly by stepping on one of his bees, that Hugh commanded the bees to inhabit his room in a black swarm and nest in a hive of their own over there. The thought sometimes brought a chuckle to his lips.

Once he arrived to the home of his humming companions, he took out a little notebook and pencil from his vest and began to sketch away the spherical house. Hugh loved to sketch the plants and insects that he came across. Once a month, Miss Peregrine will allow him to hike and venture into the small woods. He always liked being free amongst nature. It brought him solace and happiness. He never knew what triggered the content among the earth, but maybe it had something to do with his past life.

He continued to sketch the hive's exterior. Capturing every crack and lump in the rough shell. When he was done, he looked over his handiwork and titled it "Day 43." Below the title he gave small notes on the appearance of the hive. He flipped through different pages and noticed the differences in each day. The flipping pages made the picture look like one of those moving pictures of the man on the bike.

During his trance, his mind casted over to Fiona's smile and hazel eyes looking at his nestled bee. There was no judgment or disgust written upon her face. Usually, when someone sees a bee, they try to kill it, swat it away, or run from it in a panic manner. Hugh remembered the daisy in his pocket and gazed at it for a bit. He thought that Fiona was somehow different from all the others. He could feel his heart beating rapidly again and shook his head to rid of the thought of the girl and stored the daisy in a forgotten page in his notebook.

He continued to sketch various plants and taking notes for the rest of the day until Miss Peregrine rang the bell. The shrieking voice of the bell signaled the children near and far that supper is ready. Hugh hopped to his feet and made his way to the back door.

Children came piling in through the door. Boys barging into the house at the same time and making a near sprint for the dining room to see which one would get there first. Girls traveled in fluid packs and continued their conversations all the way to the dining room. Hugh just waited till everyone was inside to go in and close the door.

As everyone got nearer to the designated area, the smells of spices and food overtook the senses. Everyone's mouth was watering and hastily rushed over to their seats.

Hugh saw Fiona and Emma walking arm in arm down the stairs. Fiona looked in his direction and smiled.

"Good afternoon Hugh," Fiona greeted with a small smile.

"Good afternoon," He managed to give her a nod. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking."

Emma smiled at her two friends, "Hugh, I was just telling Fiona about the _'_surprise' that occurs after dinner."

It took Hugh a minute to understand what Emma meant by 'surprise.' Then, it clicked. Fiona casted both friends a confused look.

"Oh, you meant that surprise. How could I forget?" He smirked.

Fiona furrowed her brow, "What is this surprise you speak of?"

"My dear, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what it was. You'll find out soon and Miss Peregrine will explain everything," Emma casted Hugh a cheeky grin.

The three children entered the dining hall. It looked a lot different when Fiona saw it the first time. The chandelier hanging in the center, glowed as if it was the setting sun itself. Instead of the faded floral wallpaper, it was painted a navy blue color with faux gold moldings and paintings of unknown landscapes where hanging on every wall. A long horizontal table was at the center with two long benches and chairs at the ends of the table. There was a special chair with latches and it looked bolted to the floor.

The rest of the children were filing into the benches while some sat on the chairs at the ends of the table. Fiona saw a manly looking girl helping another little girl into the chair with the latches. She noticed Hugh leave her side to go fetch a big hat with a long net draping from all around the hat.

"The girl that's helping the little girl in the chair, her name is Bronwyn Bruntley and the little girl's name is Olive Abroholos Elephanta," Emma whispered.

Fiona gave a nod at the names and faces, "I think I noticed her from the window when I arrived."

"Bronwyn has superhuman strength and Olive is lighter than air. Bronwyn and I are very close. She is very protective over the little children here and likes to play with them."

Fiona smiled at the two girls laughing and wondered if she would learn to be that close to someone. Emma and Fiona were about to take their seats when suddenly a voice called out.

"Fiona, over here!" An invisible hand waved a handkerchief in the air.

Hugh heard Millard's call and it made him clench his teeth in silence.

Fiona walked over and waved a greeting to Millard.

"Good evening Fiona, would you care to sit with me for dinner?" Millard asked.

Fiona quickly glanced at Hugh and Emma and they returned her with smile and mouthed 'go on' as they took their seats.

"Sure," she said with a quiet smile and sat next to the invisible boy.

Hugh had put on his netted hat and sat quietly next to Emma. He would've liked it if Millard hadn't called her over. '_Stupid prick,' _ Hugh silently said. Emma noticed his changed expression and nudged him with a confused expression. He glanced at her with an irritated look and just waited till dinner was served.

"How was your tour of the house?" Millard inquired.

"It was fine, I think I'll find my way through the house," Fiona said. She noticed Millard was tapping his fork in a nervous way. Fiona just sat there with her hands in her lap and her eyes wandering from face to face.

"So, what made you want to study _herbalis medicina_?" Millard asked.

Fiona gave him a confused look. "Pardon?"

Millard grinned in embarrassment, "Sorry for the confusion. The word '_herbalis medicina' _is latin for herbal medicine."

Fiona nodded in understanding at the strange word. She smiled in embarrassment at her confusion. "I hope you weren't offended by my confusion. Its just that I don't speak nor read latin."

"Oh my dear, you could never offend me. Your presence alone is a gift from the heavens above," Millard reassured.

All Fiona could do was smile and a soft giggle escaped her lips. Her cheeks turned a pink, "Thank you for the compliment. Your presence is pleasant as well." Millard was glad Fiona could not see his slight blush and goofy smile. He hoped his heart wasn't beating too loud for her to hear.

"Well, to answer your question, I've always enjoyed nature and found it vey relaxing and free. I feel it has healing power with people. I believe there is a theory that nature and human nature is linked together," Fiona said softly.

Millard looked at her with interest, "That is very an engrossing theory. Wow, do tell how they are connected." Millard could not believe how deep Fiona's mind was to construct such a theory.

Before Fiona could answer her companion, Miss Peregrine walked in. She strode over to the chair at the head of the table. "Children, as you well know, we have a new member to add to our family, Miss Fiona Frauenfeld. She has come all the way from our neighboring island, Ireland. Please treat her accordingly." She pointed to each person in the room and recited their names. Fiona nodded and gave each of them a smile. She finally matched the name with the face of Horace, the boy who was playing the violin earlier. He was very smartly dressed as if he was going to grand ball. The children gave her a nice warm welcome in return.

After the introductions were made, other children burst into the room carrying in dishes of food. Other children began shouting out bizarre names of foreign dishes. Fiona gulped down her uneasiness and clutched onto her skirts. The shouting was followed by giggles and retorts. However, when the dishes were finally put onto the table and drinks were poured into their cups, the bizarre names didn't match up with what was in front of her. Rushed hands of children began to serve themselves and chatter began to echo throughout the room. When everyone was served, Miss Peregrine silenced everyone.

"I propose a toast to our new member of our family. May she thrive within our wondrous family, to Miss Frauenfeld," Miss Peregrine and all the other children raised their glasses and looked at Fiona. She could feel her cheeks burn pink.

"Cheers!" Miss Peregrine said as everyone clinked glasses and took sips of their juice.

Everyone began to dig into their food. Fiona was amazed at how delicious the meal was and that it was made by children younger than her. Hugh ate in silence and occasionally looked at Fiona, until Emma nudged him.

"What?" He asked her.

"I am just to curious as to why you are sulking and being unusually quiet. It isn't like you at all," Emma stated.

He gave out a sigh as a bee escaped his lips and rested on his shoulder, "I honestly have no clue what the hell is going on with me."

"Are you in one of your moods?" Emma asked as she took a bite of her chicken salad.

"Maybe," He also took a bite of his chicken. He took one more glance at the figure in question then returned to eating.

"So, what were you about to tell me, Fiona?" Millard asked as a piece of chicken disappeared into his mouth.

Fiona took a sip of her juice before clearing her throat, "Well, I was saying that nature and human nature are connected."

Millard nodded and took a sip of his juice as well.

"Well, why would the earth supply humans and animals with poisonous plants and flowers? Those can be affiliated with the more darker emotions, such as sadness, despair, anger, jealousy. But there are also earth's natural medicines that help heal and restore the happiness of humans."

Millard could not help but be more entranced by this lovely creature. His jaw nearly dropped in amazement.

"I hope your silence is a good sign, Millard," Fiona giggled.

His cheeks were bright pink. His name on her lips sent his heart a flutter and her giggle made him smile a lot more. "Pardon me, I didn't mean for it to come across as rude. I was just amazed by this hypothesis. Your intelligence stuns me into a stupor."

Fiona smiled at Millard and took another bite of her rice. She blushed in reply to his compliment. "Thank you, but it was just a thought."

Millard has never felt this way towards someone before. Especially towards someone he just met. He thought Fiona was a beautiful girl, just on the cusp of womanhood. He loved looking at her soft hazel eyes, and how her curls frame her round face. He wanted to get to know her more.

"So Fiona, what is early twentieth century like?" Millard asked.

Fiona gave him a quizzical look as she took another bite of her chicken, "Pardon me?"

"Well, since I am reaching my mid thirties, I thought to enquire how the outside world is," Millard stated in a matter of fact way.

She stared at Millard with a ridiculous look, she must have looked frightened. Millard gulped down his last bite.

"How can you be in your mid thirties, when you look sixteen? Also, what do you mean by the 'outside world?'" Fiona said with a disbelieving tone.

Hugh's ears perked up when he heard Fiona's voice gain a few decibels. It was a sudden surprise from her usually way of talking. She talked in such a quiet manner, as if she was whispering.

Almost everyone shushed when they heard Fiona asked that. Miss Peregrine put her fork back on her plate and folded her palms together. Fiona's eyes widen while she looked around from one face to another. Her pulse was rising with panic.

"Miss Frauenfeld, calm down please," Miss Peregrine said in a gentle tone.

"How can I calm down when I was asked such an absurd question with a ludicrous answer?" Fiona gasped. It was hard for her to breath a bit.

Before Miss Peregrine could respond to the distraught girl, a boom could be heard from outside. Then a second boom echoed but it sounded a lot closer. It rattled the silverware, plates, and jingled the chandelier.

"What _was _that?" Fiona asked. Her eyes were jumping from one face to another to find an answer.

"Everyone you need to finish your dinners quickly!" Miss Peregrine rang out.

"It's those stupid Jerries again!" Olive yelled. She banged her fist into the table. Fiona noticed she looked like she imitated an old woman losing cards. Another boom resonated nearby jolting the house. A buzzer was going off somewhere in the distance. Fiona stood up quickly and rushed over to Emma, searching her face for answers.

Some children were stuffing their faces full of food, while others were rushing off to other parts of the house. Hugh could feel Fiona's panic as she rushed over to their sides.

"What the hell is going on?" Fiona said as she held onto Emma's hand. "Are we in a war?"

Emma caressed Fiona's cheek to calm her down and smiled, "Everything is going to be fine, I'll explain later."

Fiona yanked her hand away from Emma's grip and ran under a table and hugged her knees as if she was a scared child. She could hear Miss Peregrine giving orders to other children as the house was jolting violently. Fiona could hear Olive and Claire giggling. She thought they must have been demented to be giggling in such chaos.

The two girls ran over to the spot where Fiona was and lift the table cloth, "Fiona, why are you shaking?" They giggled again.

"I am seeking shelter in hopes to survive," Fiona said. The little girls joined her under the table.

"You think we are going to die?" Giggled Olive.

"She doesn't know Olive!" Claire said as she gave a gentle push to the other girl.

The table cloth was lifted to reveal a kneeling Millard. His arm was outstretched towards Fiona, "Fiona, my darling. There is no reason to be frightened. It is only a changeover."

"A changeover?" Fiona noticed how shaky her voice sounded.

"Yes," Millard reassured her as he took her hand and led her out from under the table. Olive and Claire followed soon after.

Hugh could see her shaking like a leaf, gone was her smile and was replaced with a frightened look in her eyes. He clenched his fists as he noticed Millard's arm around her and holding her hand.

"Does this madness happen every night?" Fiona asked.

"Yes, it does," Millard said as he gave Fiona's arm a slight rub to comfort her.

Hugh strode over to Miss Peregrine, "Miss Peregrine, is it all right if we show Fiona what happens outside?"

The head mistress rested her hands on her hips and tapped her foot to an unknown beat. "Mr. Apiston, Miss Frauenfeld looks very frightened. I am sure going outside is the last thing that is on her mind."

Olive and Claire came up from behind him and tugged at her skirts and pleaded with her, "Please head mistress? It looks so beautiful out tonight. We will be by her side and sing our song to her. Please?"

After a few more pleas from the girls, Miss Peregrine finally relented, "All right, all right, as long as you wear your masks." The two little girls went to the closet to retrieve their masks and one for their companion as well.

Millard was still trying to ease Fiona's shakiness with soothing humming and a comforting arm around her. Olive and Claire returned with the masks.

"Here, Millard and Fiona, put these on," Claire said as she handed each of them a mask.

Fiona stared at the black rubber face. It frightened her and she quickly put it on. "Whatever do I need this for?"

"We are going outside," Claire said as she held onto the older girl's hand. Hugh followed closely behind.

The group followed the running children outside. They all had unfamiliar faces of black. Fiona tried to breathe, but the adrenaline and panic coursed through her veins and swallowed up the air in her lungs and made it difficult to breathe. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she was taking deep breaths. Millard's arms were holding her tight against him as if he was protecting her. Trees burned in the distance, the black smoke covering up the stars in the sky. Rumbling booms that shook the earth could be heard from all around. The humming engines of planes flew by with invisible silhouettes.

Waves of heat came through Fiona and Millard. She was silently saying prayers in her head. Claire let go of her hand and joined the children running around. Some were dancing, others were chasing each other and playing games. They all started to sing that was in tune with the chaos around them.

_Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run, run, RUN!_

_Bang, bang, BANG, goes the farmer's gun_

_He'll get by without his rabbit pie, so_

_Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, RUN!_

Pops of ammunition being fired towards an unknown target could be heard and seen with flashes of light in the smoky sky. She felt Millard's hand squeeze her own.

Hugh was leaning against the wall that faced the field. He had his mask on and was looking not at the sky but at the two figures before him, Millard and Fiona. Something about Millard holding Fiona like that made his blood boil. '_If only you have insisted she sit with you and Emma tonight_.' He told himself. Hugh thought that he couldn't care less if Millard had taken an interest in Fiona, but the way he is holding her did not rest well with him.

Trails of smoke from popping bullets streaked the starless sky. After the children sang their melancholic tune, they clapped and cheered as planes whizzed on by. Their metallic growl filled the air.

Hugh felt a tug at his sleeve and peered down. He could see the eyes of Tina Dumont through the portholes of the mask. Even with her mouth covered by an attached canister, he could tell she was smiling.

"Bonjour _mon ami_!" She said as she flashed him a smile.

"Bonjour Tina, ça va?" Hugh said as he talked a little louder than normal.

The little girl leaned against the wall and shrugged her shoulders.

Tina Dumont was an eight year old girl from a small town in France. The little girl was graced with bright blue eyes and a messy blond hair. Her nose was button like, her innocent, eight year old face was still with her, even though she is eighteen years old in the outside world. Tina and Hugh became good friends after Tina arrived. She would not speak and wanted to be alone. She would hardly play with the other children, until Hugh went up to her and told her that he felt the same exact way when he arrived to the home. Ever since that, they have been close. Tina spoke very english, so she referred to her native tongue and would speak in hand gestures to make them understand her. Hugh had picked up a little bit from her and would only use it in her presence.

"C'mon, Qu' est-ce qui ne va pas?" He nudged her playfully.

The little girl sighed, "Je me suis crié parce que je dessinais des chevaux au lieu d'écrire l'alphabet." She explained to him with a series of gestures.

"You know, you should be paying attention," Hugh said as he crossed his arms. He just stared at Fiona's frightened face.

Tina followed his eye line and gave a mischievous smile. "You like her?"

Hugh raised his eyebrow through the mask, "What makes you say that?"

"Vous continuez à la regarder," she followed with her gestures.

Hugh gave off a soft chuckle through his mask and shake his head in disbelief. His eyes lingered towards the girl in question then back at the impish girl. He shook his head again to rid him of a tugging on his heart. His bees buzzed in frustration. He barely knew her, but there was something about her that drew him to her, like a bee to a flower.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you guys had a great Veterans Day! I hope this chapter will suffice, but unfortunately there isn't a lot of Hugh in this one, BUT in the next chapter there will be MORE of him, so relax! Also, I hope I am not making Fiona OOC. I just think she is more open around close friends. Read and Review! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Booms of light were shaking the ground within the children's feet. Sirens from the little town were blaring in the distance. Smoke was fuming from the ground. The others were darting in and out of the smoke clouds with grins beneath their expressionless masks. The stars were covered by the whirling bodies of jets that soared through the sky.

Everyone was running around shouting rhymes and singing from the top of their lungs. A little band of children was set up beside the house playing a forgotten waltz in a jolly tune. Some were dancing in pairs while others were jumping around.

Fiona couldn't believe her eyes, she was staring at madness. It was as if hell broke loose on earth. Her pulse was quickening with panic and it felt hard to breath. She broke free from Millard and sank to her knees.

"Fiona! Are you all right?" Millard asked as he knelt by her and rubbed her back in alarm.

"I can't breath!" She said breathlessly. "It's too much! What the hell is going on!" She looked at the invisible boy with fear. Her hands ran over the buckles of the mask in a heightened panic.

"Fiona! No! You can't take it off yet!" Millard grabbed her hands away and brought her closer to him. "Calm down, your pulse is way too fast. Please calm down, Fiona."

When Fiona sank onto her knees, Hugh bolted from his post and quickly went over the panicking girl. Tina trailed behind him and looked at the girl with concern.

Hugh finally got up to the pair. "You dork! What did you do?"

"I did no such thing! And this is no such time to be name calling you buzzing bafoon!" Millard told Hugh in an annoyed tone. "She is having a panic attack from the shock of what is happening right now."

"Can you let her explain?" Hugh retorted back with a snarl in his tone. His eyes went over to the girl who was shaking and taking deep breaths. "Fiona, are you all right?"

Fiona looked from the glowing redness of the hills to the goggled boy. Her eyes were wide with fear. Tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes. Any second they look like they are going to spill over. She felt like she was suffocating in the rubber mask. Her deep breaths were fogging up her eye holes. Everything seemed to slowing down. It frightened her. The booms of bombs going off nearby, were making her shake even more. Every explosion made her heart leap from its original place. Millard's hand calmed her down a bit, but she wanted to take the mask off.

Her fingers reached again for the buckles, but some else's hand stopped them from going any further. She looked up to find the boy with the bees. She stared at him until she looked higher and saw a whizzing plane drop something from its hull and it was whistling down to where they were. She drew one last inhale until she squeezed her eyes shut and drifted away.

_Emptiness_.

A white blankness clouded her vision. The whiteness was almost harsh, but pure. It felt like Fiona was floating. Was she dead? Is this heaven or hell? She couldn't tell. There was no more heat blowing on her face. The whirling and booming disappeared. All she heard was silence. Just blank.

A giggle from several children brought her back.

Fiona had to blink her eyes a couple of times. She was greeted with a a dark blue sky dotted with sparkling stars and the mask less faces of children. A blush of embarrassment colored her cheeks. _Oh my goodness! I am such an idiot!_ Fiona gulped down and tried to sit up with the help of her elbows propelling her off the moist, earthy grass. The cool grass cooled her skin the soft dirt calmed her down.

A huffing Miss Peregrine burst through the crowd of children. "Miss Frauenfeld! I deeply apologize for not notarizing you sooner! I—" She looked at the confused expression on the girl's face.

"Am I dead?" Fiona looked at the older woman and the surrounding children with shock and bewilderment.

Some children giggled at her question, but Miss Peregrine shushed them and shooed for them to back up to give the girl some room. "No, my dear, you are not dead." She helped Fiona up and held onto her arm in a gentle manner. "You're just in shock. It will all be explained."

Hugh sighed in relief when he saw her fingers twitch and she began to blink awake. He had never felt so much panic and fear in one person in his whole lifetime. When she fainted in his arms, he felt his heart skip a beat. No one had been that close to him before. He was able to sense Millard's jaw dropping when she fainted. Hugh felt fear, but instead he felt comfort with Fiona in his arms. It was strange feeling. He shook his head to keep the fluttering at bay.

His eyes followed Fiona and the headmistress's forms as they disappeared into the house. He almost jumped as he felt a hand slap his back. "That was an excellent show!" Hugh secretly rolled his eyes at Millard's voice.

"It was no show, and get your hand off me please," He shrugged off the invisible boy's hand.

"It was the most exciting change over I've ever seen, but I do hope she is all right," Millard looked at Fiona with a worried expression, but a small smile was tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Yea, yea. It was pretty damn exciting, but we should have warned Fiona ahead of time if we knew she would faint."

Millard turned towards Hugh and eyed him over, "Well maybe, I should keep watch over her during the change over until she gets used to them."

The goggled boy released a frustrated sigh and walk away from the invisible boy. Hugh was becoming irritated by his presence.

* * *

><p>After a quick bath and fresh clothes, Fiona went over to her bed and snuggled beneath the covers. The glowing blue sky carried a calming gentleness to it. She looked over at the stars and tried to find any constellations she knew, but was only able to find a jumble of stars. The air was cooler inside her room, which made her delve deeper into her covers. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before she heard a knock at her door.<p>

"Come in," she squeaked out as she sat up in bed.

Emma stepped through the door with a worried expression on her face. She saw Fiona dressed for bed, "Oh, I'll just wait till morning to—" she quickly opened the door before Fiona could stop her. Emma turned back towards the girl and closed the door. "Are you feeling better?" Emma asked as she sat on Fiona's bed.

Fiona nodded with a small smile, "How embarrassing of me, I sure gave the others something to laugh at."

Emma shook her he'd with a small chuckle, "Don't worry about them, we've all had our share of shock when we came to this home. Well, some of us…" Emma trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some people are brought to the loops, other's happened to be born in them," Emma said with a melancholic tone to her voice. She traced little circles on the comforter. "But, people are often brought to loops."

"I still don't understand what a loop is?" Fiona became very perplexed at what just took place. "I don't even understand what happened two hours ago." She looked at Emma, hoping to find an answer.

Emma looked at Fiona and patted her friend's hand, "I will try to explain it as best as I can, but I am still a little fuzzy on what exactly happens." Fiona replied with an eager smile.

"All right, what is the year in your timeline?" Emma asked.

Fiona gulped down her gasp. She was still a little bit surprised at that question. "It's 1906 where I am from."

Emma took a deep breath and then began, "Okay, do you remember how you got to this exact place?"

Fiona nodded, "Of course, I had to go through a swamp like forest and then a little cave."

"That swamp forest is called a bog and that cave was your way of stepping through our loop."

Fiona couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. Emma sighed and tried to figure out another way to explain it. "Okay, what was the weather like before you went through the cave?"

"It was sunny with a little bit of clouds, I think."

"After you stepped out of the cave what was the weather then?"

"It looked like it was about to rain, plus it was windy."

Emma continued on, "Well, that was you leaving 1906 and stepping into 1940." Fiona nodded in reply, "But, then why did Millard say something about a 'change over'?"

"Oh that. Do you remember remember Millard asking you what was going on in the outside world?"

"Yes, and it is still an absurd question."

"When you are in a loop, real time stops. There is no day after day. Time goes on, but then after the change over, they rewind and start all over again. The planes and air raid is a signal for us that the change over is going to occur."

Fiona furrowed her brows and tried to wrap her head around the idea of the same day repeating over and over. "So, you are saying that, when you are in a loop, the day repeats over and over again on a specific time." Now it was Emma's turn to nod in agreement.

"Precisely."

"Wait, so the weather is the same everyday? What about the town?"

Emma shook her head, "No, our weather counteracts whatever is happening on the outside world, if it is sunny out there, it is cloudy or rainy over here. The town does its own thing. On the outside world, it's just a house with a rumored widow, but this is the real operation."

Fiona nodded her head slowly, "Then why is it dark now?"

"That just means in about 5 hours, it will be a new day. That's why we take naps throughout the day, because we don't get the proper 9 hours of sleep that regular people do."

"What is the date?"

"The date is September 3, 1940."

Fiona couldn't believe that she has skipped over 34 years! To her, it seemed like she is in a dream that she will casually wake up from. "Wait, I am not creating a time paradox or something?" Emma just shook her head.

"No, you are not. On the outside and here you still exist. It's just—-"

"It's just what?"

"It's just people forget us. We are nothing but, myths, legends, fables even."

"Is that why the children never age?"

"Yes, it is because of the loop."

Fiona nodded her head. "Wow, that is a lot to take in."

Emma gave off a small chuckle, "It is, but I don't blame you. Sometimes, this peculiar stuff can get rather complicated."

Fiona ran a hand over her face, "I must've looked like a fool when I fainted in Millard's arms. How embarrassing!"

Emma's chuckle turned into a loud giggle, "You didn't faint in Millard's arms, it was Hugh's arms that caught you."

Fiona's eyes widen as she covered her face, "Oh my god! Someone kill me before embarrassment does!"

Emma laughed and patted her friend's shoulder, "Unfortunately you cannot die here."

"You know what I mean!"

"You didn't even noticed that he caught you?"

"No, I thought I was on the ground!" Fiona ducked underneath the covers. She must've thought her face was completely red by now.

Emma's laughed died down into a soft chuckle, "Relax, Millard actually wanted to see you, but I told him that I needed to talk to you."

Fiona smiled and peeked up from the covers, "Bless his heart. He has made feel welcome since I've been here."

"I'm glad he is making you feel welcomed." Emma gave her a cheeky smile as she got up from her spot on the bed and walked to the closed door. "Hugh will eventually come around, after he gets used to you."

"Yes…" Fiona trailed off. "I suppose."

Emma opened the door, "Goodnight Jungle Jane."

Fiona called out a goodnight back to Emma as she exited her room. Fiona turned off the lamp and snuggled into her covers. She shifted so she was facing the window that was displaying the star studded sky. Something about today made her heart flutter with excitement. The exhaustion of today's excursions finally made its way through her body and lulled her to a deep sleep. Fiona knew something exciting was going to happen soon with her new life here at Miss Peregrine's home.


End file.
